


Turns out Video Games are Good for Something

by thatgayshipper



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, the pack - Fandom
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgayshipper/pseuds/thatgayshipper
Summary: Rob has been staying with Preston in Texas for a few weeks now. They spend every moment together whether it's at the office they use for filming, in Preston's car, all around Fort Worth or in Preston's entirely under-soundproofed apartment. Rob is quite happy and has just one complaint: he can't find the time to just wank himself off.





	Turns out Video Games are Good for Something

**Author's Note:**

> there wasn't any poofless smut on here so boom. i made some.

Preston didn't know why he hadn't dragged another chair over when he and Rob wanted to play a game together at his computer set-up at home but he hadn't. It was kinda late at night to be fair, but he just sat on Rob's lap. They weren't filming anything, just playing a game on two of the screens, but both were quite into the game. Preston would bounce up and down in anger at losing and bounce up and down with joy at winning, the latter becoming more frequent the more they played as Rob seemed to be getting a little distracted. After weeks of not being able to get off, Preston's actions were turning him on to the point that he couldn't resist getting hard. Preston won once more and cheered again, bouncing on Rob's lap. He noticed.

Oh, man, did he notice.

"Um... Rob?"

Rob snapped out of his lust-filled daze enough to realize what had happened. "Oh my god, man. I'm so sorry. It's just... I haven't had a chance to - you know - since I got here."

Preston nodded pink-cheeked. "I didn't realize that'd be a problem." Rob looked at him questioningly. "I mean, you are older than me," Preston finished explaining.

"Not that much older," Rob said indignantly. He shifted his butt in the chair, his erection accidentally but quite obviously poking Preston's ass in spite of all the layers both men wore, as if trying to prove what Rob said to be true.

"I see."

Rob thought Preston should really be less comfortable with this and should really get off his lap, but the man made no move to.

"Why haven't you... gotten off since getting here?" Preston asked.

"Well, we're always doing stuff together, filming or chilling. I don't get the chance."

"There's the shower-"

"Which you always rush or interrupt, yelling or walking in to pee."

"What about at night?"

"You're in the next room and..." Rob trailed off.

"And what?"

"I can't be quiet," Rob whispered sexily. Well, it would be sexy IF Preston found him sexy.

When did Rob start rhythmically moving his hips under Preston? Preston didn't know. He also didn't stop Rob.

Rob, with one hand on each of Preston's hips, moving them to make the man's ass move against his dick, let out a soft moan.

"I'm sorry," Preston said softly at the same time Rob whispered, "Please let me..."

Preston turned his upper body to look at Rob properly. "Let you what? You're not fucking me," Preston stated.

Rob could tell Preston might be okay with it if he could just sweeten the deal. "Grind on your ass, fully-clothed like this, until I cum. I can make sure you enjoy it too. During or after. Whatever you want."

Rob stopped moving his hips and watched as the gears turned in Preston's head until he nodded.

Rob began grinding against Preston's ass with more fervor than ever, pulling his hips to meet him. 

Preston soon closed his eyes and began breathing shakily. "...So... right here?" he said, head tilted all the way back to say it near his friend's ear. Rob didn't know if Preston was actually enjoying this, but if he wasn't, he was putting on a decent show of it.

Rob stopped and pushed Preston off him. Both stood and Rob couldn't help but slap Preston's perfect ass given this chance.

"Lead the way," Rob said. Preston walked them to his bedroom where he draped himself on the bed, feet almost touching the ground at the end of it. Following Preston in and seeing him present himself like this, he felt like appreciating the man's ass before getting to what he wanted. He straddled his legs, grabbing and massaging his ass through his sweatpants. After a couple minutes, Preston gave a closed-mouth moan, muted but still showing pleasure, and Rob decided to start grinding on him again. Preston moaned louder immediately, feeling Rob's cock between his ass cheeks more in this position. Rob's heavy breathing from restraint soon turned into heavy breathing from the motion as he slowly picked up the pace. Preston's ass felt so good around his dick, and he moaned loudly. Preston could now understand why he didn't want to wank in the next room: even his neighbors must've heard that. Rob kept his pace at last but Preston found he wanted more. He grabbed Rob's right hand (the man seemed to be half-planking over him) and pulled it down toward his own dick. Rob accepted this change and snaked his hand inside Preston's pants to rub him over his boxers. Preston was only half-hard, so Rob started doing everything he knew he liked to Preston. Preston began grinding his cock against his friend's hand, and when he lifted up, Rob could just grind down onto him that much harder. His hand slipped its way inside Preston's boxers and rubbed him properly. Hearing Preston moan now, he moaned louder and soon came. He collapsed on Preston, his hand still on Preston's dick. After catching his breath some, his hand resumed its work, while paying more attention to the rest of his body too. Preston looked over his shoulder and Rob noticed his neck and began breathing his hot breath against it and pressing small kisses to it. Preston grabbed his right arm and led it to do exactly what he wanted to his cock. When Preston leaned against Rob a little too hard, Rob let him roll onto his back and got over him, hand awkwardly still in his pants. Preston had him remove it and Rob immediately set to unbuttoning and unzipping his friend's pants and boxers and pulling his cock out. Staring down at it, Rob wrapped his hand around it and pulled from base to tip. Preston kept his eyes on Rob's face as he did this and moaned again. Preston looked at Rob's lips, shining with spit, wondering when he'd licked them, and knew what he wanted. Preston gently pressed his hands down where they had been resting on Rob's shoulders and Rob knew what Preston wanted. Rob pulled Preston's pants and boxers down so he had better access and began kissing down the part of his chest that had been exposed when his shirt had ridden up. He kissed from the base to the tip before wrapping his mouth around Preston's cock. He sucked at it inexpertly but not for lack of trying. Preston thrust into his mouth a time or two before he stopped him so he wouldn't choke. He still payed attention to what the man wanted, grabbing and massaging his ass again, now bare, when Preston wanted him to. Rob resisted his desire to let his fingers near Preston's asshole knowing that might be too far. Rob sucked his cock until Preston came, swallowing the cum that ended up in his mouth or hit the back of his throat and licking the rest off his lips. Preston was looking down at him; he had been the whole time. Rob looked back at last, and they smiled at each other.

"I owe you, don't I? A blowjob is way more than I did for you," Preston said jokingly.

Rob shrugged. "You can 'owe me' if you want, but you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Rob began tucking Preston's penis back into his boxers and pulling his pants up. "Don't bother with that," Preston cut in, "I'm just gonna go to sleep." Rob stood up and started heading for the door out of Preston's room. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to clean up-" he pointed to his crotch, which had a visible cum stain, "and go to sleep in my bed."

Preston grabbed a pair of clean underwear from a drawer, threw them to Rob and pointed at his ensuite. "Stay with me," he said simply. Rob walked into the ensuite with a wide smile and walked out minutes later smiling somehow even wider.

As they laid cuddled together an hour later, Preston already asleep, Rob laid awake thinking. How the fuck did they end up like this?

**Author's Note:**

> i do take requests so let me know if you want to see some m/m YouTuber ships. if you want to know what ones i can write on there's lists on my tumblrs @jashmayters and @lunarfrance16.  
> other than that, thanks for reading and let me know what you think!!


End file.
